


Day 3: Do You Remember the Time?

by RQueens



Series: Symmrat Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Gen, Memory Loss, Other, Symmrat Week 2017, Vishkar - Freeform, everyone should know by now that Viskkar is a shit company, get ready for dem sads!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RQueens/pseuds/RQueens
Summary: Junkrat finds himself making one of the hardest decisions in his life that’ll affect more than himself.





	Day 3: Do You Remember the Time?

Vishkar knew their time was up. Not only with one of their best agents separated from them, but more of their agents and workers became inoperative. For some, it was about morale. For others, it was about running away before the inevitable chaos that would reign down because of the companies methods towards everything that was touched by them.

It was Overwatch, the same alliance that their best agent and architect had gone to, that was bringing justice. Not in the guns a blazing way, but in a mostly civil arrest of those who surrendered. Those who put up a fight were neutralized through non-lethal means. Up until a certain point, violence wasn’t used. Even with the support of the UN do use any means necessary to complete this arrest, the team would rather keep everything civil.

But for what was going to happen in the board room where Sanjay Korpal was, simply looking at the team of eight like he wasn’t about to lose everything that he schemed for to get to his position, changed everything. 

A simple looking pen in hand, the top pressed down.

Collective screams setting the strike team with unease.

But it was the scream and limp body of Satya ‘Symmetra’ Vaswani that set off various reactions in the room.

Perhaps it was easier that Symmetra was out cold so she didn’t see what Junkrat and Chimera did to Sanjay. Not so much for the rest of the team that was with them, with Roadhog having to grab the demolition expert by his harness and Reinhardt having the lift the fire manipulator as gingerly as possible to keep from accidentally damaging her metal gear.

But their rage couldn’t equal up to the whirlwind of emotions that would happen in the foreseen months.

*************  
 **3 days later**

She blinked a couple of times.

Even with the lights dimmed, her eyes registered them for being too bright, screwing them shut tightly. Everything seemed to spin and she pressed her hands against the bed beneath her.

Wait, what time was it? She could tell from the shades that the sun was up. Why was she still in bed? Frowning, she sat up, pressing human fingers against her temple. She should be in a meeting right now pertaining to the discussions of the Beta project.

“Ah! You’re awake. We thought you wouldn’t wake up.” The architect was a bit surprised at the happy tone of the blonde woman, obviously a doctor. She wasn’t sure how her face looked, a slight frown making her golden eyes squint unamused at Angela, but it felt like that wasn’t suppose to be the case.

Right?

“Do you know who you are?”

“Of course. I am Satya Vaswani, architect for Vishkar Corporations.”

“Do…do you know who I am?” The concerned, or was that sadness, look on the woman’s face made her frown a little.

“No. I do not.”

_______

“So….what now?”

The rapid tapping of metal toes on the floor were the only indication that Walidah was still agitated about everything. “Pretty sure we got our blood lust out of the way so Ana doesn’t need to keep sleep darting us.”

“That’s not what I meant, ya cunt!” Growling in agitation, tugging at his hair with his hands, Jamison sighed. “Sorry. Just…don’ know what to do. Doc says she’s perfectly fine. Just….not remembering any of us. Like the past four years just….gone.”

Controlled memory loss serum. A fail safe in the event that Vishkar fell to take everyone that was a part of them down. But really? This had to be the most pettiest thing they’ve done. Or the most disgusting thing they’ve ever done, which just validated Lúcio’s claims about brainwashing and deeper secrets of the company.

Everyone, and not just the agents of Overwatch, was affected. The world having to realize that Vishkar, for all intents purpose, performed the same mentality of a cult on their workers that kept them from independent thinking. Those with the memory loss were facing a variety of problems. Some would see this as a god send, others a hindrance.

But for Junkrat? It was losing the years of tranquility of Satya’s love and acceptance of him. No, she wasn’t dead. But the memories they had together were not available to her and a painful reminder for Jamison.

“Then I guess the question now is are you going to work hard for her to remember?

And that question right there reminded him of one reason why he was friends with the woman. However, it also reminded him that he was a determined, bomb-making anarchist that was willing to fight for what he wanted.

**********

**3 months later**

The first few months of her waking up to find out that the company that did the most for her ever since she was a little girl was more of shock for Satya then anyone could imagine. While her prosthetic was still functional, it didn’t provide enough reassurance to her future.

However, her time with Overwatch provided different opportunities for her. Mainly because of the people that seemed to know her. At first, she was cautious and tentative around everyone. Especially the bomb making Junker. It felt like he knew something that she didn’t, but the Indian would get headaches if she tried to think about it too much.

But there were three people that she seemed to gravitate to. Hana, Walidah and Jamison, Satya decided, weren’t all that bad. Sure, they were overwhelming at times, each in their own way.

But not overall bad.

Hana would let her watch while she was live streaming or teach her how to play the latest game she got her hands on. Walidah would indulge her with answers about the design of her interchangeable leg prosthetics or how to bake a variety of desserts.

But it was Jamison that treated her, well….differently. Mainly because the Junker was loud and rambunctious around everyone. But with her? He acted like a gentleman, being mindful of loud noises or being too much of a nuisance. Normally, this was a blessing since she didn’t have to remind him or get annoyed with him. So she would naturally have a preference to such treatment.

Right?

***********

**5 months later**

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Jamison asked, looking up from his sketching notebook.

“Be your normal self. You’re usually boisterous and unpredictable around people. Except for me. Why? Why do you seem so…..infatuated with me?” Satya couldn’t help but glare at him, hands on her hips.

He really didn’t want this conversation. To be honest, he could handle almost deal with anything. But not this. “I just….I just want you back.” He whispered. But it was loud enough for her to hear. Was this a sign of weakness? Maybe. Except he didn’t seem to care. 

And, for a while, it looked like Satya was going to leave and never want to talk to Jamison again. But once she thought about his actions, the looks from others when the two were in the same vicinity and, more importantly, the talks from her psychologist? It all made sense. But the question was rather she wanted to enter into a relationship with the Junker or not?

The thought didn’t sicken her, like she thought it would. Smirking, she knelt beside him on the ground, brushing her skirt out. “I know that I can not be the same woman that you grew close to all those years ago. However…” 

Tentative at first, she rested her human hand against his. “Perhaps we could give this a chance? Just so long as you are your true self?”

Jamison was stunned during all of this, not believing anything for a while. But the earnest look on her face was all the validation he needed. Gripping her hand gently in his, he raised it to his lips to place a chaste kiss on her hand.

“Think I can handle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made myself sad when typing this. No, please don't come at me with dem torches and pitchforks. Yes, that's an Overwatch OC that I haven't brought to life through pictures. If you wanna ask questions about her, ask over on my Tumblr ^^


End file.
